10 Minutes Later
by Cerih
Summary: Takes place exactly 10 minutes after the end of They Keep Killing Suzie. Ianto timed it. Minor spoilers for the said episode. Ianto/Jack.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Author's note: This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun. ^_^

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Ianto knocked on Jack's office door exactly 10 minutes after they had spoken at the morgue. He timed it particularly carefully. As he had ascended the stairs he had seen the others pack their things and head for the exit. He acknowledged Tosh's goodnight wishes with a wave as he waited. All too soon, the Captain's deep voice called him in. His suggestion to make use of his stopwatch had slipped past his lips unbidden, but now that it came to putting his proposal into action he founds himself to be a bundle of nerves. Here goes, he thought and with a trembling hand pushed open the door. He closed it again behind him and stayed leaning against it.

Jack was standing by the safe, having just finished depositing the 'Life Knife' within its classified confines. The lines of sadness still lingered on his face, speaking volumes of the strain the recent events had put the Captain under. He had left his sleeves rolled up and the top buttons of his shirt undone in an attempt to relax, but his posture still carried a great deal of tension. He now regarded the young man at his doorway with his usual piercing look. Ianto had attempted to fashion his features into his trademark unreadable mask, but his eyes betrayed how nervous he felt. Suddenly, the magnitude of what the Welshman had offered him hit Jack and his eyes widened in shock. He approached Ianto with slow, careful steps as he struggled to voice all the questions racing through his mind.

"Ianto, have you ever been with a.."

"No."

"But you and Lisa…"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want…"

"Yes."

"I guess you can just follow my…"

"Yes."

"We can stop at any time if…"

"Yes."

"Shall I pour you a…"

"God yes."

The archivist's responses gradually sounded more and more out of breath as he struggled to maintain his composure. Chuckling softly at Ianto not letting him finish any of his questions Jack walked to the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a carafe of scotch and two tumblers. He usually avoided alcohol, but he figured that in this instance he, too, could use a drink. He poured two fingers' width of the amber liquid into each glass and downed his in one swift swallow. The other he held out for Ianto, who came closer with a hesitant air about him. Their fingers brushed as the Welshman took the tumbler and the simple contact caused both men to draw in a sharp breath. Their simultaneous reaction caused Jack to smile. Ianto's cheeks went a little pink and he took a sip of his drink. The alcohol burning his throat made him wince, but he closed his eyes as its warmth spread across his body. The men stood in comfortable silence while Ianto finished his scotch. Once the final drop of liquid had slid past his lips, under the Captain's intense scrutiny, Jack took the tumbler from his hand and placed it on his desk.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Jack raised right hand and gently cupped Ianto's cheek, feeling the smooth skin give away to almost imperceptible stubble near his jaw line. The Captain drew closer and placed his free hand on the young man's waist. Ianto did not seem to know what to do with his hands to start with, but finally settled for placing them on Jack's upper arms. The older man leaned forward and breathed in a familiar mixture of coffee and aftershave. Then, almost agonisingly slowly, their lips met.

The first contact was feather light and lasted only a brief moment, as Jack did not want to scare his companion. When the Welshman did not bolt, he brushed his lips against Ianto's again, this time not pulling back. Ianto's eyes fluttered close as he tentatively responded to the kiss. He was surprised by how soft Jack's lips were and yet kissing the other man was entirely unlike kissing Lisa. The memory of Lisa caused a pang of grief within him, but Ianto pushed with conscious effort all thoughts of his dead girlfriend out of his mind and concentrated on the contact that seemed to send tiny electric currents through his entire body. The kiss settled into a rhythm as they explored each other and discovered what they each liked. When Jack's tongue tentatively touched Ianto's lower lip, the young man was happy to oblige and grant him access. As their tongues entwined, Ianto could not suppress a shiver, which made Jack pull back so he could regard his companion.

Ianto's eyes remained partly closed and his hands had somehow found their way to the back of Jack's neck. His face was flushed from the kissing and his eyes were finally unguarded, showing a mixture of passion and vulnerability. This time it was he who leaned forward and captured the Captain's lips in kiss that was far less tentative. Jack tightened his hold on the young man and brought their bodies flush together, enjoying the moan it elicited from his companion. He was bolder now, slipping his tongue into Ianto's mouth and demonstrating just how good a kisser he was. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart for air and Jack moved to trail kisses down the Welshman's neck, drawing out another moan. He pushed Ianto's suit jacket down from his shoulders and the young man reluctantly untangled his fingers from Jack's hair to allow the garment to fall to the floor. He in turn slipped the Captain's suspenders down and with trembling fingers began the task of unbuttoning his boss's shirt.

When they both had lost their shirts, Jack cupped Ianto's cheek once more and this time the young man leaned into his touch, seemingly savouring the physical contact. They resumed kissing, each kiss getting more passionate and less polite. Jack allowed his hands skate across the pale skin he had exposed and by the time he returned his hands to Ianto's waist the young man shaking from anticipation and a hint of trepidation. The Captain was about to ask Ianto again if he was sure about it, but the Welshman beat him to it.

"Jack, please don't stop."

Jack was all too happy to oblige Ianto's request. Neither man remembered their plans for the stopwatch until much, much later.


End file.
